What If
by All Around Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: What if Sephiroth never went crazy on the mission to Nibehiel? What if Genesis didnt dgrade? What if Angeal never died? What if Cloud actually became a firs class and had three sisters? What if, despite all of this, Zack and Cloud were still experimented on my Hojo?... full summary inside. slight AU and OOCness. YAOI! S/G/A/Z/C, maybe other pairings later. dont like then dont read
1. CH 1: Mussings and Reunions

Summary: What if Sephiroth never went crazy on the mission to Nibelhiem? What if Genesis didn't degrade? What if Angeal never died? What if Shin Ra was never destroyed? What if Cloud actually became a first class and also had three sisters? What if Vincent didn't stay in the coffin in the basement of Shin Ra manner? What if a mysteries assassin started killing of the board members of Shin Ra? What if Hollander died, Hojo disappeared, and they were replaced? What if Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud were all one giant couple? What if, despite all of this, Zack and Cloud were still experimented on by Hojo? This is what...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters, that privilege belongs to Square Enix (. lucky basterds). I do happen to own the three OCs that will be in this story. This story was inspired by Mad World by Etrixen and I must give this person the credit they deserve for a detail that will come up in later chapters. Now, without further a due...

What if...

* * *

Chapter 1: Musings and Reunions

~ Genesis' POV ~

I sat alone in my office, doing paper work out of shear boredom. It's been almost half a year since I saw two of my lovers and almost four since I saw the other two. I don't blame Angeal and Sephiroth for being gone for half a year though, I would be with them if it wasn't for the fact that at least one of the generals needed to stay here. Besides, I talked to them almost every night and they were busy trying to find our missing puppy and chocobo.

Almost four years ago, Sephiroth took our youngest lovers, Zack the puppy and our chocobo known as Cloud, with him on a mission to Nibelhiem. Cloud was so excited for a chance to see his family he got as hyper as Zack was on a daily bases. It was seriously cute. Unfortunately, the mission didn't go as planned.

They were suppose to go up to the mako reactor that was further up the mountain. It was suppose to be a simple mission, see what's causing the influx of monsters and stop it. That is where it went wrong though. Sephiroth was suppose to go up with them, but he got pulled away by the mayor so Zack and Cloud decided to go up by themselves. By the time Sephiroth was able to get to the reactor, he knew something was wrong. He ended up searching for them everywhere. The only thing he found was Zack's sword and two small pools of blood in an inner chamber of the reactor that looked like it once held something in the back.

I was startled out of my depressing thoughts as I noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at me from less than half a foot away from my face. The person the eyes belonged to giggled a bit.

"You should of seen your face Genesis," blue eyes said as I leaned back in my chair. "It was hilarious!" I looked at the girl that was leaning against my desk. She had golden blonde hair with the ends dyed black that just barley passed her shoulders and crystal blue eyes that just seemed to light up on their own whether she found something amusing, was plotting something, or with just plane determination. Soft looking rose pink lips were pulled into a light smirk. Everything, including the brand new second class SOLDIER uniform she wore, seemed to accent her light peach colored skin nicely. The only good thing about being stuck here was my chanced meeting with her.

I remember that day clearly. It was two or three weeks after Sephiroth and Angeal left to follow a lead given from an anonymous source on Cloud and Zack's whereabouts. I was passing a window that overlooked the outdoor training grounds. It was the dead of winter and the sight of a third class SOLDIER training outside in the falling snow made me stop and watch. As I watched from the window high above, I could tell that the third class had a determination not many people had. I decided then and there that I was gona go down there and talk to this SOLDIER. By the time I got down there, a group of five older third and second class SOLDIERs were walking towards the person I wished to talk to and I could tell from just the way they walked that they didn't plan on having a nice conversation with the training third. A member of the group called out quite rudely to get the third's attention and as the third turned to look at them, I relised that who I thought was a 'he' was actually a 'she'.

I watched as her and the group started talking with her quickly getting angry at them. Before I knew it the group had pulled their swords out and were attacking her. I was about to intervene when I noticed something. She had a katana in each hand and was fighting back. She managed to knock three of the five unconscious before taking a wrong step while avoiding an attack and slipping on a patch of ice. I quickly started walking over, growling as the remaining two went in for what looked like the kill blow. Before I could get there however, she blasted them away with a powerful fire spell. After making sure she was alright, I called a few first to take the five trouble makers to the infirmary. I sent her with them just to double check that she was alright before going back up to my office to decide on the five SOLDIERs punishment and called for Zack's know-it-all friend Kunsul. I had to know who this girl was and if anyone would know, it would be Kunsul. He was able to find out that her name was Star, that she was from Nibelhiem, she joined Shin Ra a few months after Cloud and Zack disappeared, and that she was related to someone already in Shin Ra. He wasn't able to figure out who she was related to, for it was somehow extremely classified. It wasn't long after that that I took her on as a student after a talk with Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Hey Gen!" Star practically yelled, waving a black leather fingerless gloved hand in front of my face. "Attention, Gaia to Genesis! Time to come down from space!"

"What?" I scowled and knocked her hand away. She just smirked again and set her hand back down to lean against my desk. "You have my attention Star, now what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if my amazing and wonderful teacher would spar with me for a bit before the other two generals' transport arrives with them." I stared at her for a bit as she just smiled innocently at me.

"Did you just say that Angeal and Sephiroth are on their way back?" I questioned her a bit hesitantly.

"Yep, and from what I heard, they found whatever it was they were looking for." She pushed away from my desk and started walking towards the door. Immediately I stood up and left the office, quickly making my way to the roof where the helipad was.

~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~

~ Sephiroth's POV ~

I ran my fingers through the soft, golden spikes that were laying in my lap. They were still just as soft as I remembered them to be. Looking across to the other set of seats, I smiled a bit at the sight of Zack curled up a bit and tucked under Angeal's arm tightly. When Zack started to whine softly Angeal pulled him closer and petted the Puppy's black spikes while he started to hum quietly. Angeal continued this until Zack calmed down.

"Should we wake them up?" I asked quietly.

"Probably," Angeal said softly. "We'll be there soon and Gen is gona want to see them as soon as we land." I nodded in agreement as he started shaking Zack's shoulder gently. "Puppy, time to wake up." I chuckled a bit when all Zack did was cuddle closer to Angeal. I looked back down at the head of blonde spikes that were in my lap. If Cloud was still anything like I remembered, he was the most dangerous one to try to wake up. Saying that Cloud was not a morning person was an understatement. Carefully, I set my hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm already awake," Cloud said as he sat up and looked over at Zack. Angeal was still trying to shake his old student awake unsuccessfully. "Pinch his side, right above the hip." Me and Angeal both looked at Cloud with questioning expressions. Cloud rolled his sky blue eyes that now had a mako tint to them. "Just do it." Angeal looked at Cloud a bit longer before doing what Cloud said to do. Almost immediately, Zack yelped, jumped away from Angeal…. And right onto my lap. I grunted a bit at the sudden wait on my lap while Cloud started laughing. At the sound of Cloud's laughter, me, Angeal, and Zack all started smiling softly. We've always loved the sound of our youngest lover's laugh. Once Cloud started to calm down, Angeal reached over and pulled Cloud onto his lap while I wrapped my arms around Zack.

"Zack, Cloud, there is something me and Seph need to tell you." Zack looked over at Angeal while Cloud just cuddled into Angeal's chest.

"What is it 'Geal?" Zack would have been jumping up and down on my lap if I wasn't holding him in place.

"It's about Gen…."

"Is Gen alright?" This time it was Cloud that spoke. He moved back a bit and looked up at Angeal. The amount of concern that was in his eyes was so heart melting. Despite the fact that he was still brand new to the relationship before him and Zack disappeared, it was obvious to anyone that he deeply cared about all of us.

"Oh no, don't worry." Angeal said quickly, petting Cloud's soft yellow spikes and planting a soft kill on his forehead. "Gen is just fine.

"What is it then?" Even Zack was starting to get worried.

"About five months ago, Genesis took on a student." I finished for Angeal since he was currently busy calming down a worried and upset Cloud.

"Seriously?" Zack exclaimed. Gaia his moods changed fast. Cloud seemed to cheer up a bit as well at the new too though.

"Mhm, we haven't met her yet, but from what Gen has told us, she's a bit like him." Angeal said as he held Cloud to his chest and looked out the window.

"Gen's student is a girl?" Cloud's voice always got so adorably quiet when he was curious.

"The will sometimes let a girl into the SOLDIER program," Zack informed him. "But only the really tuff girls get in though. The ones that can take a hit a dish out ones that are just as strong. Sometimes they get stolen away to join the Turks though so there aren't many girls in SOLDIER."

"Get ready you two," Angeal cut in on Zack's explanation. "We're about to land and Gen is right there waiting." As soon as the helicopter landed Zack jumped off of my lap, threw the door opened, and tackled Genesis. Genesis easily caught the over excited puppy and started attacking Zack with kisses as I got out of the copter.

"Gaia, I've missed you so much!" I heard Gen exclaim as he held Zack close. "But…. Where's Cloud?"

"He's right here Gen." I looked back at the helicopter as Angeal got out, carrying Cloud bridal style. Before Gen could let go of Zack and run over, Angeal shot him a warning glare. "You are going to have to be careful Genesis. Cloud just woke up from a mako induced coma yesterday. He is still too weak right now." Gen frowned a bit, but nodded in understanding.

"Now that that is settled," I started looking at Zack then at Cloud. "It's time to get you two looked at by a doctor." Cloud made a quiet 'eep' sound and clanged to Angeal's shirt while Zack growled.

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

Alright, what did you all think of this so far? Leave a review and let me know if you though it was good, awful, or needs some work. I accept criticism of any kind if it will help my horrible writing skills.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within the next week. I still have work to do on my other fanfics so please be patient.


	2. CH 2: New Discoveries and Meetings

A/N: Finally getting this up after a fucking huge writers block. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. That privilege belongs to Square Enix….. Lucky basterds.

What If…..

Chapter 2: New Discoveries and Meetings

~Zack's POV~

There is no way in all of Gaia I was going to let anymore lab coat wearing lunatics near me or Cloud again. I know my eyes are starting to glow dangerously. I didn't relies that I had started growling though until Genesis pulled me against his chest and started to pet my hair.

"Puppy, you need to calm down." Gen said calmly, still petting my hair. "Hojo doesn't work here anymore and Hollander is dead. Besides, the person they got to replace them is nothing like them. She is kind, gentle, and won't do anything you're not comfortable with.

"How the hell would you know?" I growled out and glared at him a bit.

"Well," Gen smirked a bit. "Let's just say that my student doesn't get along well with others."

"In other words, she has a quick temper like Gen and gets in a lot of fights." Sephiroth said as he crossed his arms. "And because she is just a third class-"

"Wrong!" Gen quickly interrupted Seph. "She was just promoted to second class the other day."

"Really?" Angeal smiled a bit. "That's great to hear."

"just a second class then," Seph continued with what he was saying. "She doesn't heal as fast so has to be taken to the infirmary when she gets hurt in the fights."

"And with me being her mentor, I always have to go down there and pick her up so I usually end up talking to the new science geek." Gen stated calmly still trying to calm me down by petting my hair. I was about to say something when Cloud's quiet voice cut in.

"Zack, if Gen trusts this person, then they can't be that bad." I just stared at the small blonde. "Besides, Gen, Seph, and 'Geal will be with us." He looked at Genesis then up at Angeal before looking over at Seph with a look in his eyes that clearly said 'If you dare say no, you will regret it'. "Right?"

"Of course," Sephiroth quickly agreed. "We will be there with you the whole time." I grumbled a bit before sighing dejectedly.

"Fine." Next thing I knew, Gen was pulling me inside and towards the elevator. We didn't get very far though before Cloud softly called out for me. I looked back at him and saw the slightly pleading look in his eyes. Pulling my hand away from Gen, I went over to Cloud and ruffled his hair a bit. "Not yet Spike, just wait a bit longer." He quickly got a defected look but nodded. Angeal, Seph, and Gen all gave me and Cloud questioning looks but thankfully didn't ask. We all got into the elevator and slowly made our way to the floor the infirmary was located on. I leaned back a bit as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me from behind and listened to Genesis whine and complain about wanting to hold Cloud. Damn it was good to be out of Professor Creepy's hell hole of a lab and back with all of my lovers again. As soon as the doors opened on the right floor, Gen snatched Cloud away from Angeal and went down the short hall. Angeal and Seph both chuckled a bit and followed after Gen, keeping me in between them. Going through the large double swinging doors, Genesis went over to one of the beds and set Cloud down gently.

"There ya go baby," Gen said as he kissed the top of Cloud's head. Cloud smiled a bit up at Gen before looking at me with those big, round, pleading eyes. I looked around the room quickly then went over and ruffled Cloud's hair a bit.

"Alright Spiky, it should be fine here."

"Just what are you talking about?" Gen was clearly starting to get annoyed from not knowing.

"You might want to step back a bit." Was all I said as I glanced at him.

"Excuse me?" Gen was starting to sound a bit ticked. Oh well, he'll know in a second what I've been talking about. Without answering him, I pulled him back and away from Cloud as two large white wings sprouted from Cloud's back. They stretched to their full width before settling neatly against his back. I knew immediately that Cloud was scared of the others reactions when he looked down at the floor. I looked at Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis to find that all three of them looked stunned, confused, and shocked. Maybe now would be a good time to show them mine as well.

Before I could actually finish that thought, the doors to the infirmary burst open and a bloody, beat up second class SOLDIER was rushed in. he was placed on a bed and the curtains were quickly closed as medical staff started to appear and try to fix the guy up. Wonder what happened to him.

"Not again," Gen sighed exasperatedly. I glanced at him a bit before the doors opened again. This time a very familiar helmet wearing second class was leading a small teenage girl in a second class uniform with hair the same color as Cloud's died black at the ends and crystal blue eyes. Looking closer, could see that there was a bleeding cut somewhere on her head.

"Star…." Cloud said so quietly I could barely hear him.

~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~

~Star's POV~ (earlier)

I scowled a bit as I walked through the halls of Shin Ra. I was really hoping to be able to spar with my mentor for a bit, but as soon as I told him that the other generals were on their way back he ran off. Oh well, maybe I'll go practice with my material or train in the VR room for a bit. Sighing quietly, I head over to the stairs and head to the SOLDIER floor. I've always preferred the stairs to the metal death trap that is called an elevator. After traveling up a few flights, I reached the SOLDIER floor. Exiting the stair well I set my hand on the hilt of the katana on my left hip. I keep my other katana strapped to my back with the handle over my left shoulder. What very few people know is that both of the katanas make up the Kurai Tsuin Doragon Ha, or the Dark Twin Dragon Blades. The Kasai Ha or Fire Blade is the sword that sits on my hip and is a magnificent bright red color with flames etched onto the blade in black. The other sword is called the Kori Ha, or Ice Blade, it's a beautiful light blue with snowflakes etched on the blade like the Kasai Ha, but in a dark blue. They are ancient blades infused with magic that I found years ago while exploring the system of dragon caves that expand through all of Mountain Nibel.

Keeping my hand on the black hilt of my Kasai Ha, I head in the direction the VR room is. I inwardly scowled when I noticed an older second class SOLDIER that looked pretty plain with short brown hair and brown eyes. I've never gotten along with him, but he's a sexist basterd that thinks girls should all just stay home so why would I get along with him. Ignoring him the best I can, I start to walk past him when he purposely bumps into me and almost knocks me down.

"Watch where you're fucking going Scott!" I growled out as I glared at him.

"You're still here?" he asked bordly as he glanced down at me. Damnit, I hate being so short! "I could of sworn that the higher ups had sent you home or at least switched you to a job more suited for a girl." Oh hell no, he did not just say that.

"Fuck you Scotty! In case you forgot, I'm the student of General Genesis Rhapsodos and could kick your ass any Gaia damn day!" this idiot just loves pissing me off, doesn't he? "Of course you would have to work up the courage to actually fight me though. In the mean time, go beam yourself Scotty." Does this dude even know about Star Trek? Apparently not if the weird look he is giving me is anything to go off of. Oh well.

"Whatever," Scott huffs as he starts walking away. "Go home and play with your dolls little girl and leave the SOLDIER business to the men." That's it!

"DIE!" pretty sure I just screamed that, but I'm not sure. Next thing I know though a few other SOLDIERs are pulling me away from an unconscious and black, blue, and rd Scott as a few more rush him away. Probably to the infirmary.

"you messed that one up pretty badly this time Star." The familiar voice breaks through the bloody red, anger induced fog that settled over my mind. I looked over in the direction the voice came from to see a very familiar looking SOLDIER second class.

"He totally deserved it Kunsul." Yanking myself free from the idiots that were still holding me, I sent them one of my best death glares before turning back to Kunsul. "Do you know where Gen is? I should probably inform him of my newest fight before Director Lazard or one of the Turks do."

"Of course, but first we should go to the infirmary to make sure that is not as bad as it looks." He gestured to me head as he said this. I suddenly became very aware of something warm sliding down the side of my face. Reaching up, I gently laid my fingers against my head.

"Damn," I muttered quietly as I pulled my hand away, only to see my fingers coated in a layer of fresh blood. "Well, that's another head injury to add to the list." Kunsul just chuckled a bit as he laid his hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the elevators. After a short ride, we arrive at the infirmary floor and head in. I can already hear the lecture I'll be getting from Genesis this time.

A/N: Yay, new chapter is finally up. Damn it takes forever to type these things up. Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the idea for Cloud's wings rightfully belongs to Etrixen. I totally blame my mom for the Star Trek reference that was used. She is a mager Treky and watches it anytime she can. Anyways review please, I love and crave all types of criticism so please help me out and leave some.

See ya!

~AAYF~Sora~


	3. CH 3: Introducing the Family

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Finally… Sorry to anyone that had to wait, but with being in my senior year of high school, getting everything set up so that I can go to the collage that I want to go to, and having annoying little siblings that are on the computer every chance that they get, it tends to get a bit hard to update anything. Any ways, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Just go back to the last two….

What If….

Chapter 3: Introducing the Family

~Genesis POV~

I looked over as Star walks in, crossing my arms as I decide the lecture I was gona give her for fighting this time…. Damn, I just realized how much I'm becoming like Angeal now with all the lectures. She glanced at me before directing her gaze to the floor and making her way over to me. Once she was standing in front of me, she looked up at me again before quickly looking back down at the floor again.

"I'm really sorry sir." I heard Star say quickly before I could even say anything. "I didn't mean to get into another fight. I was just heading to the VR room when he almost knocked me over then started saying that I should be sent home or switched over to something more suited for a girl. I tried to ignore him but then her called me a little girl and said that I should just go home, play with my dolls, and leave SOLDIER work for the men. I just…. Sort of…. Lost my temper after that. I'm so sorry! I'll-" She was stopped mid rant as Angeal spoke up.

"So this is your student Gen?"

"Yes," I sighed exasperatedly before smiling fondly a bit. I moved behind Star and set my hands on her shoulders to stop her from snapping into a salute as she reliezed Sephiroth and Angeal were both there. "I would like you all to meet my stubborn as all hell student Star. Star, this is General Sephiroth Crescent, General Angeal Hewley, Luteniant Zack Fair, and-"

"CLOUD!" Before I could get through my surprise at Star shouting Cloud's name, she had pulled away and was now wrapped in Cloud's arms and hugging him tightly.

"What the hell?!" I heard Zack exclaim before moving forward to pull Star away. Cloud's quiet voice seemed to stop him in his tracks though.

"I've missed you so much Star." Cloud's quiet voice was so full of relief and pure happiness.

"I missed you too." I watched as Star buried her face into Cloud's chest. "I thought you died."

"Come now Star, you know he's too stubborn to die anytime soon." Seph, Geal, and Zack all looked over and stared at the new comer to the group. Simply glancing behind me, I give a small smile to the white lab coat wearing young woman that was standing there. Her long, platinum blonde hair flowing out behind her a bit as she walked over, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in amusement at the looks she was getting from Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack.

"Hello professor…." Sephiroth tried to greet her as she stopped besides me.

"Now General Crescent, I do not like being called professor." She scolded Seph lightly. "It is either Rose or Doctor Strife, NOT professor."

"Strife?" Zack questioned quietly, looking between Rose and Cloud. Rose just carried on like Zack didn't just talk.

"And I would like to thank you on behalf of me and my little sister here for bringing out brother home safely."

~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~FFVII~

~Normal POV~

In a small cottage hidden deep within the forest at the base of Mountain Nibel, dwells two lone figures. One is a man with long midnight black hair and crimson eyes that wore metal boots, black pants and shirt, a high collared crimson red cloak, and a gold claw on his left hand. The second was a young girl, no more than 16 years of age. She had long platinum blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail and draped over her right shoulder. She wore a pair of black shorts under a jean skirt, white knee high converse with red laces, a black sleeveless zip up hoodie over a bright red tank top, and black fingerless gloves. Her mako eyes, which were once the clearest bright blue, are set into a glare as her plump lips form a hard scowl in the direction of the great city of Midgar.

"Are you positive that you are ready for this?" The red eye man asked. The girl looked back at him, a cold look filling her glowing mako eyes.

"I have been training nonstop for the past three years for this." Her voice is colder then ice and full of malice and hatred for a world of evil a girl her age should never know about. "I have given them enough time to think that they are safe. They will pay for all the pain they have caused and allowed by their so called scientist."

"You have family in that company though," the man said quietly, knowing that family was a sensitive subject with the girl. "What are you going to do about them?"

"I don't want to hurt them, they are my family after all, but I can't fully promise that I won't if they get in my way." There was almost a sad note to the girl's voice as she said this.

"Hm…. Well, you won't have to do this alone." The crimson eyed man moved to stand beside the small teen. "I will be coming with you."

"You don't have to do that Vince," the girl said as she looked up at him. "You helped me escape from that hell and taught me different fighting styles, you've done enough."

"That may be true," Vince stated with a small smirk. "Now, let's get our things and leave. We will show them just why Hojo kept his 'Specimen V' and 'Specimen A' locked up."

"Of course," was all the girl said before going inside the small cabin and to the only bedroom which held two beds, a small dresser, and a small table by one of the beds with a variety of weapons on in. stopping at the dresser first, the girl pulled out two large leather pouches, one slightly larger than the other, and a dark brown leather belt with different sized clasps all over. Going over to the table, she set the pouches down and put the belt on. Grabbing the two guns that sat in holsters, she attached both of them to the back of the belt a short sword she attached to slips that had it sitting just below the guns. On her right hip she attached a quiver filled with arrows and a bow, on the left hip she attached the two leather pouches. Leaving the room, she went over to Vince who was waiting by the door.

"Have everything?" he asked.

"Sword, guns, bow n' arrows, gill, and material." She listed off just to double check. "Yep, I have everything."

"Alright," Vince said as he moved back outside. "Let's get going then Fallen." Fallen smirked and followed him out, releasing large pitch black wings with red tips once she's outside. She watches silently as Vince's body seemed to shift and he soon had a pair of slightly demonic looking, leather wings. When he looked at her again, his crimson eyes had a ring of gold in them. With a smirk, he gestured to the sky. "After you."

"Such the gentleman," Fallen says in amusement before taking to the sky, Vince right behind her, and both of them heading in the direction of Midgar.

A/N: yay! Finished! Listening to Nightcore seems to help with typing things up it seems. Anyways, I'm already mostly done with writing out chapter 4 of this so hopefully I will be able to get it typed up and posted soon. Until then…

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Please, pretty please leave a review? I don't care what kind, or even if it's just a question about something, just let me know what you think of this so far.


	4. CH 4: Okay, Wait What?

A/N: I have finally finished chapter four! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot of school work to catch up on and then I had exams. Any ways, here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: go back to chapters 1 and 2 T^T

* * *

What If….

Chapter 4: Okay, wait….. What?

~Angeal's POV~

Finding out that Gen's student and the new young scientist were Cloud's sisters was quite a shock. Looking at the others I noticed that even Gen was even a bit surprised. Guess he didn't know this either.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!" Zack exclaimed while holding both his hands out in the universal sign for stop. "You're saying that you're Cloud's sister?"

"Puppy, Cloud did tell us that he had three sisters before we left on that disasters mission." Sephiroth calmly stated while wrapping his arms around Zack's waist.

"I know that!" Zack almost shouted. "I'm just surprised to find out that his sisters work for Shin Ra now and that they all look so much alike." At that point, Star was no longer clinging to Cloud and was instead getting the cut on her head looked at by Rose. Strange, the wings that sprouted from Cloud's back were no longer there…. At that, another thing that was missing registered in my head.

"Cloud, you said you had three sisters. Where is the other one?" After I asked the question, all three of the Strife siblings got a sad look. Rose was the only one to answer though.

"We honestly don't know where she is. She was taken away from us about a decade ago." Casting a low level cure to heal her sister's cut; Rose pulled a small, old picture out of her pocket. She looked at it for a bit with a sad smile before handing it to Gen, who then brought it over for me, Seph, and Zack to see. "That picture was taken just a week or two before she disappeared." In the picture were five people standing in front of a small little cottage surrounded by snow. In the back was a woman with long golden hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a piece of light blue ribbon and what are apparently genetic blue eyes. Next to her was what looked like to be a fifteen year old Rose and in front of them was an eleven year old Cloud with even wilder hair and who was holding bunny ears up behind two little girls in front of him. The older of the two in front was easily recognizable as a nine year old Star with a black feather somehow in her hair instead of the black tips she now has and holding a small black puppy of some sort. The other girl looked to be about six with the same platinum blond hair as rose tied into pigtails with pink ribbons and the Strife bright blue eyes. Despite the snow on the ground, the six year old was wearing a pale blue sundress with cherry blossoms scattered all over it and holding a pink stuffed bunny. Taking the picture from Gen, I flipped it over. On the top in neat cursive was written:

_The Strife Family_

_Crystal Strife 35  
Rose Strife 15  
Cloud Strife 11  
Star Strife 9  
Angel Strife 6  
Shadow 2 months  
Sakura the Bunny 3_

"Who is crystal, Angel, Shadow, and Sakura?" Zack the always curious puppy asked.

"Crystal was our mother, Shadow is the little black Nibel wolf pup that Star is holding, Angel is our sister, and Sakura is the pink bunny that she is holding." Cloud said as Rose came over. Turning the picture over again, I looked back at the people in the picture that showed a happy family. At Zack's sudden yelp though, I immediately looked up to see him getting pulled away by Cloud's older sister and over to the bed next to the one Cloud was on.

"Now you stay put." Rose said in a tone one would use when scolding a young child while she pushed Zack down to sit on the bed. Zack looked like he wanted to object to being treated like a little kid, but Cloud stopped him before he could even start.

"Don't even try to argue with her Zack. It's just best to stay quiet and do as she says when she is like this."

"Yeah," Star added as she sat next to Cloud, curling up against him a bit. "And it's best not to try and fight her against anything. She's been studying the atominy of the human body and the medical field for so long, that she knows where all the pressure points to either temporarily paralyze someone or knock them out are."

"As well as the ones that just hurt like hell when pressed." Cloud finished. Well, that's not something you hear all that often. Taking a glance at Zack, I could tell that he was starting to become a bit frightened and weary of the young doctor. Seeing this as well, Rose turned, looked at both Cloud and Star, and gave them a look between annoyance and exasperation.

"Could you two stop being annoying little pest long enough to not scare the people I'm suppose to be taking care of?" she asked exasperatedly before turning to Zack with a soft and caring smile. "Now all I'm gona do is give you a simple check up, alright? Then I'm gona have to take a small blood sample so I can check to make sure that that mad scientist wana be that should be locked up in an insane asylum didn't do any major damage to the two of you."

"Al… Alright…" Zack still seemed a bit hesitant. Rose smiled at him again before walking off towards the back of the room where the office was probably located. She came back after a bit with two folders and a few medical things. A nurse almost immediately brought over a small metal table for Rose to set the things in her hands down.

"Now, Cloud, Zack, I need you two to come with me so that I can get your heights and weight really quick." At the hesitant and slightly scared look in Zack's eyes, Rose took on an expression of thought before turning to me with a smirk. "General Hewley, could you please help Cloud. I heard from the field medics that he woke from a mako induced coma not too long ago. As a doctor and his older sister, I don't want him walking around too much on his own until his body has been able to find a proper new balance of mako."

"Of course," was all I said before going over to Cloud, noticing immediately that Zack had calmed down after that. So that was her plan. She could of just had Zack help Cloud, but she had asked me instead. As I picked Cloud up off the bed I gave the young doctor a small knowing smile. She was trying to prove to Puppy that she wasn't anything like Hojo by having someone she knew she didn't stand a chance against as well as someone Puppy trusted completely with him. She just smiled back at me innocently before turning around and heading to her office again. Zack quickly got up and moved to walk beside me as I followed Rose. Adjusting Cloud so that I could carry him with one arm, I wrapped my now free arm around Zack's waist. Stepping into a small room next to the young doctor's office, I set Cloud down, but kept my arm around him as well.

"Alright, if one of you would please step up onto the scale please?" after Rose asked, Cloud moved away and stepped onto the scale. I watched silently as Rose adjusted the weights on the scale until it was completely balanced. Pulling out a pen, she opened one of the folders and wrote something down with a look of pleasant surprise. "You've actually gained a little bit of weight Cloud." As Cloud stepped down, she looked at him. "And I can already tell that you've also gotten a bit taller. Looks like you managed to get a little taller than me." Moving Cloud over to the wall, she quickly measured his height before letting him walk back over to me as she wrote something down in the folder again. Closing and setting the folder down, she grabbed the other one and looked at Zack. "Could you please step onto the scale?" After a brief pause, Zack went over and stood on the scale, then stood against the wall. She let Zack watch as she wrote down his height and weight in the folder, then grabbed the other one and left the room. Picking Cloud back up, I followed her back to where the others were, just to find an amused Seph and Gen and his student having a glaring contest.

"Uhm…. What happened?" Zack asked as he looked between Gen and Star.

"Genesis pulled his copy of LOVELESS out and started to read it out loud, then him and his student got into a small argument about poetry," Sephiroth said with an amused smirk. Sighing quietly I set Cloud back down on the bed and had Zack sit back down on the other one. Rose shook her head and continued on with her work. I watched as she listened to their hearts, checked their book pressure, dilation of their eyes, and reflexes. Finally she pulled out two small empty syringes. Both Puppy and Chocobo tensed up at this, Cloud even more so as Rose disinfected the area above the vein right below his elbow. Before Rose could put the needle through the skin, Star spun around and poked Cloud's cheek.

"Hey, hey!" she said as if suddenly extremely hyper. "Big brother, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?!"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Cloud asked back to confirm the question.

"Yeah!"

"Huh…." Cloud descended into thought, relaxing as he did so and not even noticing when the needle was slid into his skin and the blood drawn. "I have no clue how a raven is like a writing desk."

"Aw, I thought for sure that you would know." Star didn't sound all that disappointed even though her face showed a pout that could rival Zack's puppy pout as Rose was pulling the needle out. "Oh well!" the young girl happily tackled Cloud in a hug. When Rose moved over to Zack, Star suddenly let go of Cloud and quiet literally jumped from Cloud's bed to Zack's and sat in front of him. "So you're the guy that is known as Zack the Puppy, right?!" I smiled a bit as I once again realized just what was going on as Zack's focus was on the hyper girl in front of him instead of the doctor getting ready to draw blood from his arm. "Cloud wrote home about you a lot when you first became his friend. Is it true that you're called puppy cause you're a spaz whose attention span can go from work to shiny in one second flat?"

"Yeah," Zack chuckled and smiled a bit sheepishly, still not noticing anything Rose was doing as she started to draw blood. "I was always told that I had the attention span of a puppy and after a while it just stuck as a nickname. You seem to be a bit of a spaz yourself."

"Nah, this is just all the sugar I had earlier finally catching up with me!" she giggled as Genesis groaned.

"How the hell did you get your hands on anything sugary? I thought I hid all of it that you had and told everyone that you talk to not to give you any!"

"Lazard had asked me to accompany a group of cadets down to the slums on one of their monster clearing training missions since their CO got sick all of a sudden. While I was down there, I met this really nice girl that said that I looked like someone she knew and gave me some. Then after I got back I found my stash that you tried to hide and had some more before reporting back to Lazard then going to your office!" Sometime during Gen's student's rant of an explanation, Rose had walked off with the folders and blood samples and was just coming back to the group. Cloud and Zack both looked at her a bit surprised.

"What? I thought you were gona…." Zack started to ask, clearly confused.

"I already got the blood samples that I needed while both of you were distracted by a hyperactive Star." She said with a smile. "And since I don't see anything immediately wrong with either of you both of you a free to-" she stopped mid sentence as a loud sound came from the bed that the SOLDIER Gen's little student beat up was placed on.

"Sounds like Scott finally woke back up." Star stated mater of factly. As if to prove her right the SOLDIER started to almost shout.

"Where the hell is that girl?! That was no way to treat someone who is clearly older and superior to her! When I get my hands on her-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Scott!" Star yelled, effectively cutting him off. "Quit throwing a fit just because you got beat up by a girl!" As soon as Star said that, Rose had to rush over to try to keep the SOLDIER in bed.

"You little brat! You're just a little girl! You don't belong here so just go home and go back to doing what good little girls are suppose to do!" I can see now why she attacked him. If this is how all the SOLDIERs act then it's no wonder she doesn't get along with them.

"Shut the fuck up Scott! Gaia damn basterd!" Star yelled at him before casting a sleep spell on him and storming out of the infirmary.

"Uhm, Gen, should you be letting your student go off when she's that mad?" I asked and looked over at the auburn haired man.

"It'll be fine 'Geal," Gen tried to sound reassuring. "She's probably just going to the VR room. Anyways, you were saying Rose?"

"Huh?" Rose seemed lost a bit as she walked towards us a bit. "Oh, yes! I don't see anything wrong, so you three can take those two and leave." Immediately, Zack jumped up and latched onto Seph. Chuckling softly, I watched as Gen picked Cloud up and cradled Cloud against his chest like he was the most precious thing in the world. Thanking the young doctor, I ushered my four lovers out of the infirmary and into the elevator.

"We're going to my apartment," Gen stated as soon as the doors to the elevator were closed. "You two haven't been in yours for half a year, so you clearly will have barely anything in your kitchens, and my bed is still the largest."

"What about your student?" Seph asked.

"If she's not out causing trouble or training, she is usually in her room unless I make her come out most of the time," Genesis said as he held Cloud closer to his chest and watched the floor numbers. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was out and walking down the hall to his door with Sephiroth and Zack right behind him. Smiling softly to myself, I followed them and watched in a bit of amusement when Seph reached into the back pocket of Gen's pants to grab the key card. Seph's hand lingered a little longer then necessary before he pulled Gen's key card out and opened the door to the apartment. Going in after the door was opened, I found that the whole apartment smelled like someone was cooking a stew. And it appeared it was a smell that Cloud was use to.

"What smells so good in here?" Zack asked as he detached himself from Seph's arm and went towards the kitchen.

"Star must have had something cooking earlier." Gen stated as he went into the living room and set Cloud down on his black leather couch.

"Smells like she made mom's stew," Cloud's quiet voice said. "Wonder if she used wolf or found something else to use as a replacement…."

"Wolf?" Zack asked skeptically as he turned around in the door way to the kitchen. "You eat wolves?"

"Well yeah," Cloud sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you eat wolves?" I asked, curious as well as to why he would eat wolves.

"There was not a lot to eat meat wise in Nibelhiem," Cloud explained while the rest of us all found seats. Seph and Gen both curled up on the love seat with Zack on Seph's lap while I sat next to Cloud on the couch with him immediately curling up against my side. "The only sources of meat we had was either wolves or dragons since the mountain and surrounding forest has always been abundant with them. But since dragons are difficult to kill a lot of the villagers went with wolf mean. Everyone in the village either ate wolf meat, or tamed a wolf enough to be considered a pet to hunt for other sources of meat."

"Oh yeah, your sister explained that to me once," Gen said as he cuddled up against Sephiroth and put an arm around Zack.

"I'm guessing your sister Star was one of the ones who tried to tame a wolf since she was holding one in the picture your sister Rose showed us." Seph stated, draping an arm over Gen's shoulders.

"Yep," Cloud started, looking like he was recalling a memory. "Star was always wondering into the forest or up the mountain by herself. Still don't know how she managed to not get attacked by any of the monsters that lived in the area. But anyways, one day she came back from exploring the mountain with a small black Nibel wolf pup that was only a couple weeks old. She said that she found him all alone hidden in the back of a small cave. Apparently, the pup's parents had hid it there with its siblings to try to keep them safe before going off to fight off other wolves a little bit a ways. Unfortunately, Shadow was the only one that survived since he was the runt and able to hide among the rocks better. She had begged mom to let her keep the little thing, and trust me, if Star is actually begging for something she will give you the perfect combination of the puppy pout and pleading puppy dog eyes that can easily beat yours, Zack. And if you even try to say no, she will give you the most saddest, heart breaking kicked puppy look that you will ever see until you give in."

"So that's how you were immune to Zack's puppy eyes?" I asked him while my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah," was all Cloud said as he snuffled closer into my side.

"Cloud." At the sound of his name, Cloud sat up a bit and looked over at Seph. "Is everything alright? You looked like you were falling into thoughts that bothered you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Cloud tried to sound reassuring. "I'm…. I'm just a bit worried about Star."

"Gen said that she probably was just going to go train," Zack said, trying to reassure Cloud.

"I know, I'm just a bit worried since I haven't seen my little sister for so long." Talking seemed to stop after that as all of us just enjoyed all being together again.

* * *

A/N: And there you all go! Chapter four done and up!

I have no clue when I will get chapter five up, so please be patient. The new trimester starts on Monday and I more than likely won't have much time for writing since it's the last trimester before I graduate from high school finally. Not to mention I have to clean my pigsty of a room and pack what I want to take with me when I move since I plan on going straight to collage after I get out. Gona go to Art Institute of Michigan in Novi for a bachelor's degree in culinary!

Oh, and one more thing. HAPPY ST. PATTYS DAY!

Please leave a review and let me know what you all think! I'm completely desperate for your input! Having someone new favorite this story always makes me happy, but reviews always make my day and make me want to write more! So leave me a review if you want more!

Please? *pleading puppy eyes*


End file.
